malam itu
by Kazuka Aine
Summary: Malam itu Ryouma menemukan sosok gadis itu. Dan malam itu, gadis itu mulai mengaguminya. / for #SA16


Disclaimer: Assassination Classroom milik Matsui Yuusei, bukan punya saya. Saya gak ngambil keuntungan materil dari buat fanfic ini.

* * *

Malam itu adalah sebuah malam yang tenang. Langit berwarna kelabu, dan taburan bintang berkilauan menghiasi langit.

Ryouma pulang berjalan dengan keletihan yang luar biasa setelah seharian penuh berkutat dengan pekerjaannya sebagai junior di sebuah kantor perpajakan. Wajahnya terlihat letih. Ia berjalan pelan-pelan menyusuri jalanan malam hari dengan hanya lampu jalanan yang menerangi.

Pukul sepuluh malam membuat suasana kota begitu sepi. Toko-toko sudah di tutup begitu pula dengan pintu-pintu rumah. Menyisahkan lampu jalanan. Semua orang pasti sudah tidur.

Enak sekali orang-orang. Jam begini mereka sudah tidur, sementara ia masih harus jalan berpuluh-puluh kilo meter sampai bisa merasakan nikmatnya beristirahat.

Ryouma mendengus kesal ketika teringat kalau jarak apartemennya dari sini masih sangat jauh. Pemuda itu hanya cemberut di sepanjang jalan. Sementara kepalanya memikirkan kenyamanan kasur dan nikmatnya semangkuk ramen hangat di rumahnya yang nyaman.

Ketika ia hendak mengadah melihat langit-langit. Matanya terbelalak penuh kekagetan menemukan sesosok yang berada di atap sebuah gedung tua berlantai lima. Sosok itu terlihat berdiri di pinggir pembatas. Terlihat seperti akan melompat dari atas sana.

"HEI! KAU!" Ryouma berteriak begitu keras membela suasana sunyi malam. "APA KAU MAU BUNUH DIRI?! HEII!"

Sosok itu terlihat kaget. Terlihat dari dirinya yang terlonjak. Ryouma segera berlari mendekati gedung itu dan menyadari bahwa sosok itu adalah seorang perempuan.

"Kau! Tunggu di sana! Aku akan segera ke atas!" Kata Ryouma lalu berlari memasuki gedung dan menaiki tangga-tangganya.

Ketika sampai di lantai teratas, Ryouma menemukan gadis berambut sekelam malam sepanjang bahu dengan tekstur berombang. Di bawah matanya ada kantung mata yang tebal. Gadis itu lalu menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. "Siapa kau?" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak ramah.

"Aku ... hanya lewat dan melihat aksimu yang mau bunuh diri." Jawab Ryouma.

"Bukan urusanmu." Si gadis sang ternyata masih muda membuang pandangannya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak suka. "Pergi saja sana. Keputusanku untuk mengakhiri hidup bukan urusanmu."

Ryouma mengernyit kesal. "Apa kau selemah itu hingga mau bunuh diri?!"

"Apa kau mengenalku?" Balas si wanita tajam.

"Heh. Apa menyelamatkan hidup seseorang harus mengenal orang itu?!" Seru Ryouma.

"Tentu saja." Jawab gadis itu ringan.

"Kalau begitu pasien yang sekarat harus kenalan dulu dengan dokter yang akan menolong mereka? Begitu?!"

Sang gadis terlihat terdiam. Tidak bisa berkata apa-aapaa

"Tapi bagaimana pun aku berhak menentukan apa aku mau menyelamatkan hidupku sendiri atau mati." Jawab mantab si gadis

"Jangan bodoh!" Ryouma berseru. "Dan lagipula kenapa kau mau bunuh diri?"

Sang wanita terlihat diam. "Apa kau benar-benar mau tahu?" Tanyanya.

Ryouma mengangguk dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Aku ... lelah. Ada sesuatu yang salah dengan diriku, dan ... aku lelah dengan itu." Jawab gadis itu.

Ryouma berjengit bingung. "Sesuatu yang salah...? Maksudmu...?"  
"Selama ini kukira aku hanya stres. Hanya depresi. Depresi dengan keadaan. Aku tertekan dan ..." ucapan gadis itu menggantung.

"Dan?" Tanya sang pemuda.

Sang gadis tersenyum penuh arti. "Semua orang berpikir aku hanya tidak mempunyai semangat hidup. Padahal pada kenyataannya aku ingin hidup. Tapi bukan yang hidup seperti ini."

Ryouma berjengit bingung. Ia tidak begitu mengerti. Bahasa dan permainan kata adalah kelemahan terbesarnya semenjak dulu. Ia juga kesulitan mengatur kata-katanya sendiri. Karena itulah banyak orang yang salah paham terhadap dirinya dan menganggap dia sebagai seseorang jahat yang kasar dan tidak berperasaan. Padahal, semua itu karena kepayahannya dalam memilih kata-kata yang lebih baik dan mengerti ucapan-ucapan sulit dari orang-orang lain.

"Aku tak begitu mengerti ... tapi ... kalau kau membenci hidupmu sendiri, kenapa harus melenyapkannya? Di banding melenyapkan kehidupanmu sendiri dan pergi ke tempat yang tidak kau ketahui entah itu surga atau neraka, kenapa tidak berupaya merubah hidupmu yang sejarang ini saja?"

"... Maksudmu?"

"Ya ... setelah kau mati, memang ada yang menjamin ke mana jiwa mu pergi? Mungkin saja kau malah ke neraka lalu di siksa, kan?" Jelas Ryouma.

"Lagi pula, hidup itu adalah suatu anugerah, kau tahu. Well, meski aku selalu merasa dalam hidupku aku tak pernah beruntung, tapi tetap saja. Di luar sana ada begitu banyak orang yang menangis-nangis, meraung, frustrasi mengingingkan kehidupan. Mereka ingin terus hidup, tapi tidak bisa. Kau termasuk orang yang beruntung.

Sang gadis terdiam. Seperti mencernah ucapan dari Ryouma.

Gadis itu terbelalak. Mulutnya terkatup, tak mampu lagi mengeluarkan agrumen lagi.

"Dalam hidup ini, kalau kau mau menghindari masalahmu, setidaknya gunakan otakmu! Jangan kehilangan ke rasionalanmu! Kalau kau ingin kabur, kau bisa pergi ke tempat lain. Tapi bukan bunuh diri."

Gadis itu masih menatap Ryouma dengan tatapan kaget. Seolah baru di sadarkan oleh sesuatu.

"Kau..."

"Lagi pula ... dengan kau bunuh diri kau merepotkan banyak orang tahu! Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan polisi-polisi yang harus menyelidiki penyebab kematianmu, yang ternyata adalah dirimu sendiri? Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan pemilik gedung ini yang pasti akan di cap angker? Apa kau tidak kasihan dengan orang-orang yang biasa berlalu lalang melewati jalan ini? Mereka pasti ketakutan."

Ekspresi si gadis kembali berubah datar.

"Kau ngomong apa sih." ucapnya sedikit ketus.

"Aku berusaha memikirkan siapa saja yang akan terkena dampak dari aksi bodohmu ini." Jawab Ryouma.

Gadis itu mendengus. Sebelum akhirnya ia meloncat turun ke lantai, dari tempatnya semula berdiri.

Ryouma makin heran ketika melihat gadis itu malah berlalu melewatinya, berjalan menuju arah tangga dan meninggalkannya.

"Aku hilang selera gara-gara kau."

Ryouma kehilangan kata-kata.

"Tapi terima kasih, Terasaka Ryouma."

Gadis itu menuruni tangga dan benar-benar pergi.

Dan mata pemuda bersurai cokelat itu makin membulat ketika mendengar nama lengkapnya di sebutkan oleh gadis yang barusan akan bunuh diri. Ia meraba dadanya, dan menemukan name tag nya masih terpasang di sana.

.

 _"Apa aku benar-benar baru saja menyelamatkannya...?"_

.

* * *

Author's note

HALOOO AINE DISINII. Ini fanfic pertama di fandom ankyou :3 dedikasi untuk event stay alive. Yeyy (?)

Jangan lupa review ya!

.

* * *

Omake

Malam itu masih setenang biasanya.

Hazama Kirara kembali duduk di sebuah atap bangunan kosong. Matanya tak lepas mengawasi jalanan di hadapannya. Pukul sepuluh malam. Malam sudah larut dan jalanan telah menyepi. Toko-toko telah di tutup.

Ia tetap memandangi jalanan.

Ketika matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda bersurai cokelat susu, gadis itu tak bisa menutupi senyum tipisnya.

Pemuda itu lewat di sin lagii. Perlukah Kirara kembali berpura-pura akan bunuh diri agar pemuda itu menghampirinya lagi?

Tiba-tiba, pandangan mata pemuda itu bertemu dengan pandangan matanya. Sesaat mereka terdiam. Dua detik, dan pemuda itu tersenyum tipis melihat dirinya tengah duduk tenang di atap bangunan tanpa sedikitpun mendekati pembatas.


End file.
